Yongpyo
Yongpyo are the mystical garments and armor of the Monkey King, it was made by the blacksmith god, Hephaestus, with herself as the final ingredient. Appearance It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering grey pants and a red belt on him. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy. Abilities It enhances all the wearer's physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. The owner can loan it to others and grant them same benefits. It is said to be stronger than Barbadium by Hephaestus. It was so strong dan Dan Mo-Ri consider it to be an "unfair" item. Poison Resistance: The Armor's poison resistance allows Hui Mo-Ri and Jin Mo-Ri to combat enemies who used poison, such as Garuda and Heracles. Sentient: The armor is sentient and is capable of protecting its owner by its own volition this is shown when Mihu was about to be crushed and it assumed a form in between it's true state and energy. It can only be used by those it deems worthy, if the user is no longer worthy, it will simply leave them. It is also capable of speech, as it talks to Dean, both when he receive and relinquish his ownership to it. Form Alteration: Yongpo can change forms and mode by giving commands or hand gestures. This ability is the staple for Yongpyo's techniques. Techniques Mihu performed these when he thought Yongpyo was Ruyi Jingu, which caused him to use radically different techniques than Jin Mo-Ri's. Mihu use Yongpyo as an offensive weapon while Jin Mo-Ri used Yongpyo mainly as support and defense. Mihu's Techniques *'Sharpen': By throwing the encasing away it takes the form of crimson lightning. Causes lightning spikes to appear from Yongpyo. *'Slice': Causes a cutting motion. *'Extend': Extends the spikes on Yongpyo's staff-like form. Jin Mo-Ri's Techniques * : a technique that allows the user to accelerate to great speeds, the back of the Yongpyo takes the form of jet boosters and have a wing-like portion. In this mode the user's attack speed also multiplied, for example Jin Mo-Ri in this mode can slash all of 7th Floor Owner into small cubes alone while he need help of his clone to do it before. *'Power Mode': a technique that multiplied the user's strength. In this mode, The Yongpyo becomes thick, making the user appears to be "buffed". The gloves also gain orange knuckle-brass. Trivia *Like Ruyi Jingu, the Yongpo was given to the Monkey King by the Dragon King in the Journey to the West. *The Dragon symbol on the back of the Yongpo might be a reference to him getting the suit of armor from the Dragon King. *The armor choose those who is "worthy" of it. What constitute as worthiness in this case is unknown. However, it seems to be tied with willpower and potential as the armor choose Mihu and Dean, both of them as a powerless child with incredible willpower and potential. *So far, only this armor and Blade of Tathagata are explicitly stated to be made from life, which according to their creator is the ultimate ingredient. Gallery Ryuifake.png|Energy Form Ryuifake2.png|Spear Energy Form Ryuifake1.png G009.jpg|Jin Mo-Ri regaining Yong Pyo Image 5(6).jpg|The yongpyo materializing. Mo-Ri Hui New Armor Suit.jpg|Hui Mo-Ri's new yongpyo Speed.PNG|Jin Mo-Ri's Yongpyo Speed Mode Yongpyo Power Mode.jpg|Jin Mo-Ri's Yongpyo Power Mode Dean using Armor Suit.jpg|Dean's Yongpyo Acceleration Mode.jpg|Dean's Yongpyo Speed Mode Dean Power Mode.jpg|Dean's Yongpyo Power Mode Tattered Form.PNG|Dan Mo-Ri's Yongpyo Tattered Version Navigation Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:National Treasure